Tales of Mobius
by Spike900
Summary: i do not own brandi, alica, light, sam, luna, shada, cassie, and sophia. snow goddess from http://hedgehogcafe./forum.htm does. or any sonicteam characters. rated T for some inappropriate content and language. very little inappropriate content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Highschool Begins

Sonic the hedgehog got out of bed. This morning was new, yet familiar. Next to him, a female hedgehog wearing blue furry pajamas layed sleeping. It was none other than Amy Rose. Although Sonic loved Amy, there was another that held his heart. She however was gone. She visited once in a while, but not once did she ever try to rekindle the relationship. The girl was Emerald the Hedgehog.

Sonic had his eyes closed in thought when he almost jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him alarmed, but calmed down instantly when he saw amy. "Anything wrong honey?" Amy asked, slightly worried. "No... just remembering..." Sonic said, pausing. "Oh..." Amy replied, knowing the day too. The day Emerald the Hedgehog had died.

Murdered was a more appropriate term. A giant snake came out of a river and attempted to drown sonics second son. Emerald got Lucky out of the way but was taken instead. She was drowned. Amy knew the event hurt Sonic badly. The two were almost inseperable. Now... they were more distant than two planets. Amy accepted Emerald as a sister. Simply because, Emerald encouraged their marriage. Emerald wanted what was best for Sonic, and him marrying her was it. So Amy accepted.

"she visits today you know... do you think... Lu..." Amy started. "no... after last time, i'm surprised Lucky has even shown his face" Sonic replied, somewhat coldly. "how can you say that? he's your son!" Amy said surprised. "i meant... Lucky has a bad past. and Lucky has atoned... but he doesn't think so. what he did... he blames himself and doesn't forgive himself. especially after saying what he did to his mother... i'm surprised. his sense of justice usually would've kept him away" Sonic explained, knowing his son perfectly well.

"oh, sorry" Amy said. "it's alright. even though i know what he's going through... that doesn't mean i understand. i'll never know what it's like to see my mother drown in front of me..." Sonic said, staring sadly at the ground. the sound of groaning seperated Sonic from his thoughts. "Looks like sophia is up" Sonic said

later that morning, Sonic was walking sophia to school. ever since Emeralds death Sonic slowed down a lot. "so dad, is Emerald coming by?" Sophia asked, slightly curious. "yep. make sure you don't lose that holy stone she gave you" Sonic said. "i won't. i promise" Sophia said. "you know, you could've told us that it hurt being around her. we would've helped you" Sonic said. "i'm sorry. i just didn't want to make Emerald feel guilty" Sophia said, Sonic chuckled. "just like me. don't worry about it" Sonic said, stopping "well, i'll see you later. and don't forget to get on the bus after school". "alright dad, bye!" she said, watching him walk away. the school bus rode up and stopped, she walked through the opened doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Highschool Begins Part 2

Sophia walked out of the bus. it had arrived 30 minutes earlier so she had plenty of time to explore and get used to school. it was her first day. she was a bit nervous. there were new students that were supposed to be there. one of them lucky the hedgehog, her half brother.

Lucky the Hedgehog looked a lot like his father. he was blue, had a figure like sonic, and he even wore the same things as sonic. however, the most noticable differences were the belt and eyes. his belt was made of brown leather and had two sheathes. inside were two light blue bladed daggers. the eyes were a pink color, showing that he now was a gentle soul.

she wasn't so much afraid of him, just his anger. if anyone laid a hand on her, she was afraid for the persons life. lucky would take down that person with a dagger at their throat without second thought. luckily, his sister sara was much gentler and probably warn before turning to person into a fried... whatever they were. sophia shook her head to clear her thoughts. standing there thinking wasn't doing anything. she walked inside.

after getting her schedule, she looked over it. she had Math for first, Gym for second, Science for third, History for fourth, Language Arts for fifth, and Advanced Tech for sixth period. she ran into her half sister sara. sophia considered lucky, sara, hyper, and spike her brothers and sister. she didn't like the word half.

"Hi sophia, i'm surprised to see you here" sara said to sophia in her cheerful moode. "me? why are you here?" sophia asked. "well... my new adoptive mom made me. she said I needed a proper education" sara replied, a somewhat envious tone in her voice. sophia heard it. sara did envy her. but not enough to dislike her. sara never let that change her opinion on sophia.

sara envied sophia's relationship with her father sonic. she left the family to properly take care of hyper when she was only four. she got help from locals and sonics friends. sonic tried to help but his heart just shattered. spike had been possessed at age 7 and lucky was kidnapped at age 6.

"anyway, what classes do you... hey we have the same schedule!" sara said excitedly. "yeah. that's great. but where's..." sophia said. "they're not coming. hyper's going to middle..." sara started, suddenly stopped by another hedgehog. "hey you two long time no see" said Lucky.

Sara was a hedgehog that resembled her mother, emerald. she looked like shadow only female and with pink fur. she also had no streaks. she wore a yellow tanktop and a yellow ruffled mini skirt.

"oh hi lucky" sara said "why are you here". "angel's been pressuring me about it lately... doesn't help the fact spike already was" lucky answered, apparently lieing. "really? doesn't seem that way to me" sophia said, teasing lucky and at the same time confronting him.

"... well, i've got to get to class... see..." lucky started, when suddenly students started screaming. when a voice exactly like lucky but with a more murderous tone to it yelled "Bring me Lucky or she dies!!!". Lucky ran at sonic speed to the spot, and the look on his face scared everyone.

standing before lucky was a hedgehog exactly like him only dark colored. dark blue fur, dark red streaks, dark pink eyes. otherwise there was no difference. the hedgehog smiled. his daggers were the exact same as luckys. and the smile was exactly like luckys. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Dark Double

The hedgehog held a small racoon girl. She looked only 15. she was scared out of her mind, a dagger was held at her throat. However, the hedgehog seemed to enjoy scaring the girl. But Lucky looked like he was afraid of this hedgehog.

"Well, well, the hero side finally shows himself" the dark double said. "You... why are... you here?" Lucky asked, frozen with fear. "To destroy you!" the dark hedgehog said, suddenly charging. Lucky turned and ran. As he expected the hedgehog followed. He ran outside, turned and then punched him in the face.

Sophia ran outside fast as she could. She saw Lucky now in his super form. His streaks hadn't changed color but his fur was now a yellow color with a golden aura around him. His pink eyes had changed to purple. Also his daggers were now a dark red color.

Suddenly, SuperLucky charged. the other hedgehog turned super as well. Unlike Lucky, he had lemon yellow fur, light blue streaks, and lavendar colored eyes. He was also surronded by a silver aura. His daggers were now a light red color.

SuperLucky entered spin mode and spindashed at the faker. but the faker easily flew over SuperLucky and dodged. "Grrrrrr... Assassin you won't get away with this!" SuperLucky yelled, exiting spin mode and turning around. The faker, who was called Assassin, stood there laughing.

"That's funny comin from you. Don't ya remember our last meetin?" SuperAssassin asked "It ended badly. How you managed to fling me across the galaxy is beyond me but it doesn't matter now cause i'm here and i'm gonna kill ya". SuperAssassin then charged, his aura growing larger.

SuperLucky charged chaos energy on his hand, he then sweeped his hand and said "Chaos Spear!!!" and sent three spears made of chaos energy flying at SuperAssassin. SuperAssassin however, dodged one but got hit in the side by one and in the head by the other, both creating small explosions. He growled in frustration.

SuperLucky then charged up energy and then suddenly spindashed at SuperAssassin. He rammed SuperAssassin in the gut hard, he exited spin mode and kicked SuperAssassin into the ground hard. SuperAssassin climbed out of the crater created by slamming into the ground, and looked at SuperLucky before turning normal.

"Hmph... a waste of time... I'll see you when you get better lucky" Assassin said, teleporting. SuperLucky floated to the ground and turned normal as well. "Lucky who was that?" sophia asked, curious why the hedgehog looked like a dark counterpart of lucky.

"... No one... see ya later..." Lucky said, turning to leave. Everyone was amazed. The first day of school and someone had already attacked lucky. Sophia was now scared. That hedgehog had lucky going all the way. And from the sounds of it, he was only holding back. This scared sophia. Lucky was the most powerful mortal in all of mobius. And a mortal now equaled to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School Begins

Sophia went straight to her math class. She was surprised to find Tailsess there. Also Sara was as well. She went and sat with the both of them. They were in the back row, right corner. She sat in the middle of them.

"Hi you two, how are you doing?" Sophia asked. "Great. My dad built the tornado 11 so now i've gotta start working on a tornado 12" Tailsess said. "Tornado... 11?" Sophia asked amazed. "Yep. The tornado 11 can change from the X-Tornado to a car and then to a half-robot, half-plane thing. You've gotta see it to understand. It's absolutely amazing!!!" tailsess exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello class, please take your seats" the teacher said. It was none other than Marine the Racoon. In recent years something unforseeable had happened. The dimensions of Blaze and Sonic fused. However, instead of time and space collapsing, it strengthened. Apparently, the master sol emerald had yet to be found and that was why the two worlds couldn't come together.

Once it was, the two inevitably fused. Now marine was teaching math. She had studied hard ever since Tails left and now although not a mechanic, her intellegence rivaled tails mechanical skills. Marine looked at them and smiled.

"Alright mates, listen up. I'm going to hand out a 50-question test. no calculators. You can help each other. You will have all of today and tomarrow to complete this. It will not effect your grade. This is merely to see where each of you are" Marine explained softly yet strictly. She then passed out the tests.

Afterward, she walked back to her desk and sat down. "Go" she said, all the students starting. Sara and Sophia helped each other, feeling that if they had Tailsess helped them it would somewhat be cheating. Tailsess finished the test by the end of the period. Sara and Sophia had barely gotten past the first five questions. They left class.

She went into the gym in her normal clothing. She usually wore a tanktop with jeans. However, she was surprised to see Sam there. Also, she saw two other familiar faces. A girl with angellic wings, and a black hedgehog. Dark and Dia. She ran over to the three.

"Hey guys how are you?" she asked when she got over. She didn't really know Dark and Dia. Sam did. They were friends and thats all she knew. "Fine, thank you Sophia" Sam replied "Say, did you see that fight outside? I'm surprised someone managed to equal Lucky". "Yeah. my... fathers friend certianly is strong. for someone to make him sweat, requires great power" Dark said.

Dark looked like Sonic also, however he was black and had the same eyes as Lucky. Also, he wore the same belt. The only difference was that when he walked a small tinkling sound would be heard. His shoes were golden lined and plated. They were called light shoes.

the other hedgehog, Dia, was like amy only she wore a white tanktop and skirt, she had her wings folded and she had white gloves. Her boots were like rouge without the hearts either. Her eyes were like maria's though.

"So... why are you three here?" Sophia asked. "I'm here because something weird is happening on the island. Everyone is acting... weird. My mother and father sent me to this school to avoid any trouble until the problem was solved" Sam replied. "Same here only we aren't royalty" Dark replied.

"Oh, i see... well, that explains things" Sophia said. suddenly Knuckles walked in. "Alright everyone get in a line as i take attendance" He said bluntly, everyone obeying. After taking attendance he stood in front of them and looked at them.

"Alright listen I want to see what your capable of. The best way is with dodgeball. No powers unless physical like strength or speed. Anything else like psychic or magic and you will be put at the bottom of the list. I will pick two captains for now" Knuckles told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

the Dodgeball Game

"The captains are... Sam the Hedgehog and Sophia Rose" Knuckles said. Sam and Sophia walked forward and stood on both sides of Knuckles. "Alright, Sophia, you pick first". And from there, they picked members.

On Sams team was Dia, Blizzard the Echidna, Kikki the Racoon, a panther, a rhino and a bat. On Sophia's team was Sara, Dark, Pyro Prower, a wolf, a hawk, and Tnt the Echidna. The two teams got on seperate sides, the balls lined up evenly.

"Go!" Knuckles shouted. Dia took to the air immediatly, while Blizzard ran and stopped halfway, Kikki had her claws out that ranged up to 5 inches. The panther was at the line in 5 seconds flat. However, she got hit by a ball from dark, who had gotten there in three seconds.

Pyro meanwhile had ran for the ball and grabbed one at the same time as Blizzard and threw it at Sam who had not noticed him. Sam cursed to himself under his breathe and then walked to out of bounds. Dia had caught a ball and gotten pyro out of bounds by catching it. She flew over Tnt and dropped the ball. The ball hit Tnt and got her out. Now it was 5 on 5.

the rhino, Blizzard, Kikki, Dia, and a bat were all that remained of Sams team. meanwhile, Sophia, Dark, Sara, the wolf and hawk remained. Sophia grabbed a ball and chucked it. she managed by a stroke of luck to hit Kikki. however, the rhino tossed a ball with strength even greater than Knuckles. Sophia was hit in the ankle and now out. Now it was even. Dark, Sara, the wolf and hawk v.s. a rhino, Blizzard, Dia, and a bat.

Meanwhile...

Spirit was wandering the halls. He had just registered. Kikki, a ghost from the past, was plotting something. He didn't know what she was planning and he wanted to make sure that her plans did not involve alica. So he enrolled into highschool so he could keep an eye on her. He had been looking for biology, the class alica was in. He had the same schedule as her. But he arrived late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Betrayal of the Heart

By now, the game was over. Sam's team had won thanks to Dia's wings. She was a master of the air, and so she had made use of no one seeing she was up there yet. She had great trouble with Dark. however, she got him in the end.

"Alright, that was a great game. I'll let you know your ranks tomarrow. Understood? Good. Now get to your next class" Knuckles said, dismissing everyone. Sophia however, noticed Kikki smiling strangely.

Kikki left the gym. She then went through the halls and eventually found her way to Spirit. He was about as tall as sonic and even had sonic's figure. However, spirit was pure white. He wore everything sonic did. However, one thing few people knew about spirit was that he was half-ghost.

Spirit was still wandering. However, he suddenly felt himself pinned against a wall. Next thing he knew, someone was kissing him. "What the hell?" thought spirit, confused by who it could be "Who is she? Why is she kissing me? What would alica think if she saw this?". Spirit tried to push the girl off.

However, the girl was strong enough not to let Spirit push her off. Suddenly, Alica turned from the hall, and saw spirit and the girl kissing. Alica stood there, staring for a moment. The girl who had been kissing him stopped and moved away.

"Finally" Spirit said, a bit out of breathe. Alica looked at him and said "Spirit..." some anger in her voice. "Oh, hi darkly girl" Kikki said. That plus what she had just seen was enough to set Alica off. She jumped at the girl angrily. Spirit stopped her and pulled her towards him.

Kikki's claws were out. If Alica had been successful, they would've impaled Alica. Spirit wouldn't let that happen. Alica wriggled out of his grasp and turned to him angrily. "Why the HELL were you kissing her!?" Alica demanded "I loved you. After everything I've been through I took the risk of letting my heart be broken again. And look what it's gotten me. NOTHING!!!". "Alica, please, let me explain" Spirit begged, desperate to calm Alica.

"No Spirit we're through! I'm never dating again!" Alica yelled at Spirit, turning and walking away. Spirit stood there amazed. He looked at Kikki and saw her happy. He then knew what he wanted to know. her plans did involve Alica.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sophia eventually ended up going to the castle with Sam and them. When they got there they saw Alica sitting on the steps with tears in her eyes. Sam ran over immediatly, thinking something had happened.

"Alica, what's wrong?" Sam asked, worried. "Spirit cheated on me... he cheated on me for some half-ghost racoon girl" Alica replied, still crying. "Hey she was in my gym class" Sophia said "She did look anxious to leave... I read her mind and she did want to do what you saw... but for a different reason... a prank i believe" Sophia said.

"..." Alicia was silent, she then asked "Can you find out if Spirit knows?". "Of course Alica" Sophia said "I'd do anything for you". However, they were unaware of the ghost in the highest rafter above, watching them. Waiting to make her next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Sophia layed in her bed. She hadn't changed clothes. Yet at least. She was thinking about her day. Weird things had happened. First Assassin attacking Lucky, then Alica breaking up with Spirit. Many weird things had happened.

A noise on her windowsill snapped her from her thoughts. She looked over quickly and saw Spirit sitting there. She read his mind and saw he was not only troubled, but also worried. She didn't understand because she could only feel his emotions. Secondly, his mind was unreadable. She never had been able to. only that one incident and that was it.

"Listen, I need you to come with me. Lucky wants to talk to you" Spirit said before vanishing. Sophia quickly changed into clean clothes then jumped out the window and floated down. Spirit led her to a stream. Lucky was standing on a rock watching the water.

"Hey Lucky, you wanted to see me?" Sophia asked. "Yeah..." Lucky said, he then looked at her "You remember Assassin?". "Yes... who is he Lucky?" Sophia asked. "He... is me... before I turned hero" Lucky answered. Sophia was shocked. Not once had Lucky ever truely revealed his past. Now she knew the truth.

"... Lucky..." Sophia started, but was interrupted by Lucky. "He is absolutly ruthless. If he can't beat me fair and square he'll use dirty tactics to. Kikki only kissed spirit to protect her own life. I saw Assassin threaten her" Lucky said "I know what he's going to do next. He's going to have her take out Alica. But... I'm going to take him out. You need to let Kikki know that she doesn't have to worry". And like that lucky was gone.

Sophia turned and saw Spirit in his demon form. He was that same as before but he had strange marking all over his body. "Let's go Sophia" Spirit said, he grabbed her hand and they teleported into the castle. Immediatly the alarm went off, however, Kikki stood in front of them. In her arms was a terrified Alica.

"Let her go kikki. You don't need to be afraid of Assassin" Spirit said. "Assassin? oh the Lucky look-a-like. I couldn't care less" Kikki said. "What?". "I love you Spirit. but this gloomy girl had your heart. So i just need to give you a reason and get her to leave you. But now i truely have to do away with her" Kikki said, her claws piercing skin but not going completely in.

"What does she mean spirit?" Alica asked confused. "She loves me... but to her you're an obstacle. To me..." Spirit said, pausing he then continued "How about we make a deal Kikki?". "A deal?" Kikki asked, pondering. "I date you... if you let her live" Spirit said. "Hmmmmm..." Kikki said, wondering what to do.

The next instant, Kikki's claws were slashed off, Spirit pushed Alica away and blocked a strike from Kikki's other set of claws. "Get away from here alica! It's not safe!" Spirit yelled, parrying the suddenly unbreakable claws. Sophia ran to Alica and started dragging her to her room.

"What's going on Sophia? I don't understand" Alica whined. "I'm not sure myself. But i guess she loved Spirit. but you were in the way and now she hates him for it instead of you" Sophia said, only guessing.

Meanwhile, spirit was losing fast. Now she was actually scratching Requim, the god of peace in sword form. He growled with anger. The others would be here in minutes. Unless her finished this fast, they would arrest both of them. He charged and attempted to slice but gasped for air. Kikki's claw had stabbed his throat. The only area he couldn't regenerate naturally.

Spirit fell to the ground, he stabbed requim into the ground to keep himself upright. Kikki left. Sam arrived and arrested him. Spirit had tresspassed. And Sam was angry for Spirit hurting Alica. Although Sam was Mystified by how Spirit got a wound, he was dragged to the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Recovery

Sophia, Alica, Light, Sam, and Ghost say in the waiting room. Some white mages were trying to heal Spirit. they had been waiting for 4 hours. Alica was in tears, not knowing if she should be angry or sad. Sophia was holding back she sadness she felt from all the events. Light cried for her sisters sadness. And Sam glared angrily at the floor.

"If he had just pushed that girl off like he should've then none of this would've happened" accussed Sam. "What if he couldn't Sam? You saw what she did to him" Light defend. "Would both of you stop? Alica is very sad right now. She doesn't know if she should be angry at Spirit or sad for Spirit. So keep it down!" Sophia said, in a gentle yet angry tone.

"B-but Sophia... I saw those two kissing... making-out even. Why? Why does she love him?" Alica said through her tears. "Because he's the only other half-ghost she knows. It's only natural. Once you discover another one to be attracted to them. Wether it be a friendly attraction or emotional... I don't know. But I do know Spirit knows there are others out there. He might've become her friend but he'd always stay true to you" Sophia said trying to cheer up Alica, and it was working.

"Thanks Sophia" Alica said, hugging Sophia. Sophia hugged back. Then, a nurse walked out. "You can see spirit now" the nurse told them, Alica pratically knocking the nurse down to get in there. Spirit was okay except for the bandage around his throat. he was looking at the window.

"Hi Alica..." Spirit said. "Hi Spirit... how are you?" Alica asked, worried. "I'm fine. I can't really heal but i can stop the bleeding. It was just a matter of closing the wound" Spirit said. "Oh, that's good to hear... Spirit... when that girl kissed you..." Alica started. "No I didn't enjoy it. I tried pushing her off but she was too strong. I never even saw her face until afterwards" Spirit said, answering what she was going to ask.

"I see... I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that... I just... felt so betrayed that I... I lost rational thinking" Alica said, apologizing. "It's alright Alica. I'm sorry for not trying to follow and explain. I guess I still need to work on that huh?". "Yes Spirit, you do" Alica answered, slightly giggling. everyone stood in the doorway, listening. they left the two alone, not wanting to ruin the moment. However, there still was the matter of Spirit's arrest.

Later in the throne room, Brandi was talking to Spirit, Sam, and Alica. She wasn't too happy about the fact that Spirit had been accussed of cheating, that Sam had arrested Spirit instead of the police, and that Alica had to be a victim. She was pissed off.

"Would one of you two, Spirit and Sam, like to explain just what is going on? I'm not happy Alica was a victim in this. So be careful of your answer. Especially you Sam" Brandi said, very angrily. "Brandi... I don't know who's to blame i'll gladly accept it if need be but for now we have to focus on protecting Alica. since Kikki now knows that she's a goddess, Kikki will start using more... sneaky tactics than she's been using" Spirit warned.

"And why is Kikki targeting Alica?" Brandi asked. "I can answer that" Lucky said walking in, a bit grim. "Lucky, I'm surprised to see you" Brandi said shocked. Lucky rarely visited.

"you see... when i was kidnapped, my memory was erased. however, i was saved by a person named Tophat. he was a crime lord but the most generous of them all. i won't go into details but i eventually thought of him as a father. once his guild was completely eradicated, I took the assassin side of me and fought it for control. I won. but it's returned for revenge. it can't beat me in a fair fight" Lucky explained.

"So this dark side of you is willing to use my family to bring you suffering?" Brandi asked, trying to understand. "Yes" Lucky answered. "..." Brandi was silent, she then spoke "is there anyone who can defeat Assassin?". "No... only i can" Lucky said. "Fine... i will have Sam help you" Brandi said "And I will ask my husband to as well".

"I prefer to do this alone, but thank you. I will need it" Lucky said. "Lucky I have one question. did you intend any of this to happen?" Brandi asked. "Not exactly... i expected him to but i didn't want to believe it... i was niave" Lucky said, turning and starting to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Final Battle Part 1

Lucky the Hedgehog waited at the entrance. suddenly, Sam appeared next to Lucky. "So... how strong is he?" Sam asked. "Same as me. he only lacks in hand-to-hand combat. but his skill with his daggers are phenominal" Lucky stated. "This could be our last fight..." Sam said, remembering his girlfriend Heletail.

"I know" Lucky said, turning into SuperLucky with the power of the 7 mystical chaos emeralds. he suddenly said "Chaos Control!" and they teleported. they appeared on the moon. Sam immediatly turned super.

"Well, well, i was wonderin when ya get here" Assassin said, he turned super. "So you're Sam?" Kikki asked "Great! I kill you and Darkly Girly goes gloomy gloom" Kikki said with a smile. "You're not about to beat me Kikki, i'm going to make you pay for hurting my sister!" SuperSam yelled, charging at Kikki, Kikki disappeared but SuperSam followed her footsteps.

SuperSam saw the foosteps disappear. He knew she had taken to the air. he immediatly charged a spindash and let loose, only he was enflamed with white-hot flames. suddenly he felt himself going towards the ground, he exited and fire punched above him, hitting Kikki square in the chest.

However, Kikki then frontflipped and kicked SuperSam into the ground. SuperSam landed, he used chaos control to teleport above Kikki. he charged energy then he fired a beam of fire at Kikki. Kikki was looking for SuperSam, she looked up and got rammed by a beam. when she hit the ground, an explosion happened. afterwards, Kikki stood up singed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" Kikki yelled. she suddenly turned pure black, her eyes glowing red. "Oh crap" SuperSam said, he then backed up narrowly avoiding two claws, he then spindashed into her gut, he then jumped away using her as a launching pad, his hand glowed with chaos energy.

"Chaos Spear!!!" he yelled, firing the spear, each one connecting and exploding on contact, he then stopped. "finally..." SuperSam said, exhausted. suddenly, he heard her twisted laughter. "No way!" SuperSam said.

"Death Beam!!!" Kikki yelled, firing a pure blue beam of death at SuperSam. suddenly sam turned pure red, with orange streaks and yellow eyes, he enflamed in a white-hot fire aura. the beam nearly hit GodofFireSam, but he started holding it back with all his might. the girl was truely powerful, in fact he was struggling to keep it back. it was a stalemate, and whoever let up first would lose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Final Battle Part 3

SuperLucky and SuperAssassin flew through space side by side. they rammed each other, spindashed into one another. Even tossed yellow dice at one another. At this point lucky was getting very annoyed. He called upon the power of his Ultima Orb and suddenly turned a light purple color.

UltimaLucky stopped and looked at SuperAssassin, and gasped. SuperAssassin now was a dark pink color. UltimaAssassin. "B-but how!? you aren't... the guardian..." UltimaLucky sputtered out, suprised that UltimaAssassin was capable of gaining such power.

"That's the thing Lucky, we're alike you and I. You may be better at hand-to-hand combat, but I have greater reflexes. You are poor at swords while I am strong. We are two polar opposites Lucky. You cannot escape that" UltimaAssassin said, charing a spindash, he charged at UltimaLucky.

UltimaLucky quickly flew up to avoid, he stopped and looked down but his head went up as he was hit by the spindash which used his body as a ramp. UltimaLucky held he hands together facing UltimaAssassin. "Chaos Torrential!" UltimaLucky yelled, as chaos spears were rapid-fired at UltimaAssassin. Soon there was a cloud of smoke where he was.

UltimaAssassin appeared in front of UltimaLucky, he punched UltimaLucky ten times in a second, then twirled and kicked UltimaLucky in the gut towards a random asteroids. Using his powers, UltimaAssassin made the asteriod crash straight into UltimaLucky.

"Grrrrrrr... Damn it!" UltimaLucky yelled, angry "He's so dang powerful how the hell am i supposed to beat him!?". Suddenly UltimaLucky brightened up. "There's only one way. hope it works..." UltimaLucky said to himself, flying towards the moon.

Sam layed there. He was surronded by rubble. He had been defeated by so had his foe. He was surprised by the racoon girls strength. She was incredibly powerful. She actually created a stalemate. Suddenly, UltimaLucky landed next to Sam. Sam felt fine the next second.

"Ah man thanks bro" Sam said. "No problem but we don't have time. Assassin's more powerful than I imagined. I need you to set me off. It's the only way i'm gonna win..." Lucky started to explain, he turned and UltimaAssassin was standing there. "Lucky, Lucky, Lucky, what have I told you about running from our fights? I've told you not to and what have you done..." UltimaAssassin said, cracking his knuckles "Now i have to punish you".

Sam immediatly started insulting lucky. UltimaLucky was trying to fight UltimaAssassin, but was failing fast. Sam kept trying and trying but it wasn't working. Then Sam did something he'd never normally do. He insulted Angel cruelly. He said things he'd never say. UltimaLucky, badly beaten heard this but the voice was warped thanks to his beaten eardrums. UltimaLucky started growling with rage.

Sam continued, but when he felt immense energy, he backed off. He could feel the power. It was far greater than any he felt. Suddenly, an explosion forced Sam to fall backwards. High above, he saw Lucky. however, he was surronded by a blood red aura.

"Heh heh heh... thank you... Sam..." AngelLucky said "that's what i needed!" suddenly the blood red aura turned pure white. "What the!? what kind of power is this!?" UltimaAssassin asked, confused by the newfound power. He was just winning and after a few rather cruel insults about angel, Lucky boosted ten levels up.

"Heh heh... whenever i'm angered, to the point of a demon, this form takes shape. Since i've stopped blaming myself for the two tradegies that gave birth to this form. Now it's my Angel form. Now, i'm gonna eliminate you once and for all. I'm gonna destroy you" AngelLucky yelled, intent on finishing what he created. UltimaAssassin stood there, shaking with fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

Part 3

"This is it Assassin" AngelLucky said "This is my second strongest form. after this, you won't survive!". with that, AngelLucky spindashed into UltimaAssassin. UltimaAssassin recovered fast, but not fast enough. AngelLucky was already behind him, his leg shining as he light kicked UltimaAssassin high into the air. then he fired a very large beam of light energy upwards.

UltimaAssassin dodged and countered by having an asteroid fly towards AngelLucky. AngelLucky just smirked and then charged up a spindash. after a few seconds, he spindashed towards UltimaAssassin while enflamed in a bright white aura. he spindashed through the meteor like it was nothing and rammed UltimaAssassin into the moon, creating a large crater, almost large enough to be noticable on earth without any telescopes.

UltimaAssassin got out of the crater and floated into the air. he suddenly kicked behind him and hit AngelLucky in the gut. he followed up by trying to backhand AngelLucky. but AngelLucky ducked and spindashed UltimaAssassin again. UltimaAssassin flipped over AngelLucky. now the two were floating opposite of each other.

UltimaAssassin suddenly took his gloves off and turned completely red. AngelLucky did the same but turned completely green. "Alright Lucky. we're going to finish this you and I. one final attack. the loser dies" DestructionAssassin said. "fine" OblivionLucky replied, charging up and attack, DestructionAssassin doing the same.

"Omega Factor!!!" Both yelled firing green and red beams at each other, both the size of Space Colony A.R.K. DestructionAssassin's red beam seemed to push OblivionLucky's green beam only to be pushed by OblivionLuckys beam. the two stayed like this for a while when DestructionAssassin started winning.

"Lucky, Lucky i'm surprised. you should've realized i had far more endurance than you. now you're going to die along with everyone you love and care for" DestructionAssassin taunted, the proof being the fact the red beam was starting to overpower the green beam. OblivionLucky started pushing back with all his strength and only stopped it for a few second. "No, No!!! It can't end like this!!! I won't let it!" OblivionLucky yelled, continueing to resist.

"It's pointless Lucky. you've lost" DestructionAssassin said laughing. "No it isn't" GodOfFireSam yelled, flying next to OblivionLucky "MEGA FLARE!!!". with that, GodOfFireSam fused a large orange fiery beam with OblivionLucky's green beam. "What!? No! this can't be!!!" DestructionAssassin yelled, panicing. "Alone he can't beat you, but with my power he can!" GodOfFireSam told DestructionAssassin, pushing with all his might.

the new beam pushed the red beam straight to DestructionAssassin and a massive explosion occured. after the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. "Is he gone?" GodofFireSam asked, reverting to his super form. "Yes... i've finally vanquished the evil of old" OblivionLucky said "with your help, thank you sam". OblivionLucky and SuperSam then flew back down to earth, everyone waiting for the end result.


End file.
